Chris Gray
Chris Gray was the abusive husband of lap dancer Cheryl Gray and father of Russell Gray. He was known to beat Cheryl from time to time, and after learning of her friendship with Street Cars taxi driver Lloyd Mullaney, he gave her a black eye. After Cheryl left Chris for Lloyd, he entered into a relationship with hairdresser Maria Connor and moved in with her at 2a Coronation Street. He was far more kinder to her than Cheryl and wasn't abusive during their relationship, and even defended her against Frank Foster after learning he had tried to sexually assault her. Chris was still interested in Cheryl, and even after being given the all clear about a brain tumour, he made up that he still had it and moved in with her and Lloyd at 13 Coronation Street after breaking up from Maria, and managed to break Cheryl and Lloyd up. However Chris was exposed as a fraud after a scan at the hospital following a fight with Lloyd, ending with Cheryl leaving him again and departing Weatherfield with Russ. Chris attempted to stick around, however with nothing else left and Lloyd's friends standing by him, he left the street for good. Biography When he spotted Cheryl and Lloyd talking to each other in his cab when he gave her a ride home, he then beat her up in front of their young son Russ. Cheryl got Lloyd to pick her and Russ up to get away from Chris. Chris later turned up at Street Cars demanding Steve McDonald to tell him where his wife was, however Steve later told him to leave, as he'd heard from Lloyd about the abuse. Cheryl later reluctantly agreed to let Chris see Russ. Cheryl was annoyed when Chris got a labouring job at Underworld to be closer to Cheryl and Russ. He told her that he'd learned his lesson and wanted her back. Lloyd insisted he should deal with Chris but Cheryl urged him not to. However, Lloyd ignored her and urged Chris's boss Owen Armstrong to sack him, but Owen supported his employee. Lloyd later apologised to Cheryl for not letting the situation drop and they slept together. This prompted Russ to run away and Chris and Lloyd had a fight when Lloyd called him a coward. In October 2010, Chris met Maria Connor and the pair stuck a chord. When Lloyd discovered this, he warned her off Chris. In December, Chris provoked Lloyd and they brawled yet again in The Joinery, just before it exploded. They then called a truce and helped each other to safety. Chris began seeing Maria later in the month despite Lloyd's warning. In April 2011, Chris punched Frank Foster after Maria told him Frank had tried to rape her. In August, Chris was told he might have a brain tumour after suffering symptoms of clumsiness and memory loss. He discovered this was the case and had to undergo radiotherapy with Cheryl taking pity on him. Lloyd, despite what Chris has done, decided to let him stay with them at 13 Coronation Street so he wouldn't be alone. However Chris chose the chance to manipulate and make Lloyd's life hell, pretending to be suffering side-effects of his illness. When the tumour reduced, he refused to tell them and still made believe he was dying. He later embarked in an affair with Cheryl and then told a devastated Lloyd. Cheryl decided to leave Lloyd and get back with Chris for Russ's sake. When Cheryl attempted to move her belongings out of Lloyd's house with Chris in tow, a broken Lloyd went mad and set fire to the couch in the street. Having enough of Chris, he pushed him away and Chris banged his head. He was taken to Weatherfield General, where Cheryl found out that Chris was lying about his prognosis. When Lloyd refused to take her back, Cheryl left Weatherfield with Russ. The neighbours quickly found out about Chris's deception, and he was fired from the builder's yard by Owen, and Jason Grimshaw kicked out of No.12 where he had been staying and barred from the Rovers by landlady Stella Price. With nothing left for him, Chris got into a cab and left. Background information *The character was introduced as the husband of Cheryl Gray and as a new "bad boy" for the show. *Chris along with Cheryl and Russ were axed by producer Phil Collinson in 2011. First and last lines "Hi love" (First line, to wife Cheryl) --- "Oh right, this is how its going to be is it? All for one and one for all. You didn't make Cheryl fall back in love with me, you look at me!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:Builders Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street